


Roof-top icecream :)

by BagelBiteBaby



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagelBiteBaby/pseuds/BagelBiteBaby
Summary: Deadpool and Spidey enjoy an ice cream break at the top of new york after a night of work
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Roof-top icecream :)

**Author's Note:**

> NOT teenage British spidey. this is adult spiderman, ofc.

the sky is pitch black and full sparsely of white stars. A biting breeze is weaving high above new york. The whole world would be coated in darkness if it weren’t for the natural glow of new york city. Bright blues and violent purples bounce endlessly off of dark window panes.

At the very top of a towering building is a bright red blob sitting against the sky.

Deadpool, as always, is armed to the nines but is sitting comfortably on the thin edge of the rooftop of the skyscraper. His legs are dangling off the ledge swaying gently with the wind. His eyes are blissfully closed, its a rare moment of peace for him. A soft melody plays from his dejected walkman, a piece of scotch tape is scrawled with his name and is attached to the speaker. The tape is shaking in the wind and threatening to come completely off. Deadpool doesn’t seem to notice, or just doesn’t care.

A faint noise interrupts his solo jam session. light whipping sounds come closer and closer to his building. He smiles at the figure. 

Its spiderman, of course, dipping and weaving and  _ thwipping  _ his way through new york. Deadpool watched in admiration. no matter how many times he sees it, watching parker smoothly and expertly pull his way through various landscapes leaves him in awe.

Spidey finally lands on Deadpool’s building just a few stories down, he crawls up one-handed, in his other hand he’s gently cradling two single scoop ice cream cones between his fingers. The traces of webs are left stuck on other buildings, being manipulated by the breeze and dancing wildly in the wind. Spidey finally makes it to the top of the building

“Took you long enough” Deadpool took one of the ice cream cones and pretended act annoyed at his friend

“Would’ve been faster if you had just gone with me” the eyes of spiderman mask narrowed to slits. Deadpool flips up his mask to expose his mouth

“That’s not how this works, _ suga’.  _ I help you out fighting bad guys, and you repay me in  _ sweet sweet  _ cream. It’s a fair trade.” he winks and takes a dig into his cone

Spider fully takes off his masc to roll his eyes and digs into his own cone.

“I don’t know why I keep you around Deadpool, you always turn into a big red thorn in my side, making me fetch things for you- its painful, it really is”

Peter talks directly into his icecream like its a microphone. He’s not even looking at Deadpool, but he can still envision the smile on his face.

Deadpool scootches close, he lightly shoves spiderman with his arm

“You know exactly why you keep me around.” he flirted

They continue to sit in silence, only the fuzzy music coming from Wade’s walkman is contributing to the atmosphere. Spiderman looks over to wade, he’s struggling to eat without getting ice cream on the half of his mask that’s still pulled on.

“Y’know Wade...you don’t have to wear that thing around me. You know I don’t care...and it’d probably be easier to eat that way.”

He chuckles and reaches out to brush away stray splat of icecream on the bunches of his mask

Wade contemplates and hesitantly hooks a thumb under his mask. Peter looks away and patiently waits. He finally rips off the bandaid and slowly places his mask into his belt. He looks off with no expression

“I know you feel bad about it Wade” peter scooches microscopically closer and places a hand on his forearm, “but you don’t have to worry bout what I think. You shouldn’t worry about what  _ anyone _ has to think, really.” 

Deadpool finally smiles and lets out a quiet laugh that softens the atmosphere.

“I don’t think you’re a creep, DP.” Spiderman softly smiles

“So you think im roguishly handsome?”

Wade asks, teasingly

“ _ Ha!  _ I never said that”

“Admit it, you’re in love with me.” Deadpool declares this assuredly holding himself high, chest out in a superman pose.

“Wow, I really _ do  _ hate you.” Spiderman leans into Deadpool’s shoulder but turns his head to the cityscape with a faux deflated look. Deadpool is surprisingly warm

Deadpool leans back.

“You never said ‘no’?” he asks, with just a hint of expectation.

Spidey turns his head and looks up at Deadpool and stares just for a moment. He smiles 

“That I didn’t.”

There’s an air of hesitation before peter leans up and pins his lips against Wades. Wade nearly losses grip on his ice cream cone but swiftly cradles peter’s face and gently tilts it with his free hand. Peter traces his hand up Wade’s thigh, up to his side, and splays it out on his chest.

Their lips are rather cold from the ice cream, but their breaths are warm.

They steal a few more kisses and slowly pull apart.

The fuzzy sounds of the broken walkman is hiding the hilarious thump-bumping of Wade’s heart.

He stuck out his tongue.

“I knew you were in love with me”

Peter winces and tosses his head

“ _ Ough _ , and yet  _ still _ I don’t know why I keep your around.”


End file.
